FNAF: A Different Guard
by TheArcaneForce
Summary: A fearless guard begins working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but he unveils new secrets the previous guard didn't get to see. Are the robots really what they seem?


Freddy's eyes whirred open, for what might be the hundredth time since Fazbear Entertainment started hiring security guards. He looked left and then right, ensuring that his comrades Chica and Bonnie were also active. He heard a loud click coming from Pirate's Cove, confirming Foxy was also prepared. And last but not least, he glanced at the camera, which was sure to give the new guard a scare, if there was a new guard.

There was a guard starting his first day here, however this one did not waver at the suspicious movement. In fact, this guard wasn't scared by anything at all. The guard's name was Jake Suiroyu, and he was tapping through the cameras like he had done this before. After seeing no one had moved, he leaned back in his seat and listened to the phone call every guard got on their first night on the job.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Oh and, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Jake raised an eyebrow at this. He thought about what the guy said and checked the cameras. He noticed Bonnie wasn't on the Stage where he was supposed to be. He checked the cameras faster than most people would be able to examine one of them, and found that Bonnie was backstage.

He sighed, and then he realized he didn't bring his laptop with him. This meant no playing TF2, and so he sighed again. Checking the cameras, he saw Bonnie was still messing around backstage. He looked at the show stage, and saw Freddy and Chica in place, however they were staring at the camera. Jake got up from his seat with the intention of whacking Bonnie on the head with the camera tablet, then grabbing his guitar while he was confused and doing an epic solo while Bonnie stared.

The only reason he didn't do this is because he heard metal clanking from the left hallway. He checked the cameras, finding Bonnie wandering around in it. This effectively rendered his plan a bad idea, for if Bonnie got in his office and shut the door, he'd be forced to stay outside with Freddy and Chica.

He checked the camera to see Bonnie making an attempt to walk to his office. He then scanned all the cameras in his usual style, seeing that Foxy was peeking out of the curtains in Pirate's Cove, and Chica came offstage, doing who-knows-what with the pots and pans in the Kitchen. Jake reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He texted his best friend saying:

"Why did I get this job?"

He sent the message. Seconds later, there was a response saying: "It's 3:30 m8 chillax, you been a guard before"

Jake replied again saying: "Not this kind of guard, I'd be happier guarding a castle from dragons and demons"

He checked the cameras, Bonnie went to the Supply Closet, and Chica was still in the kitchen. Foxy had moved out of the curtains, ready to dash to the office. Jake then checked if his friend had texted him back, which he did saying:

"d00d, dun tell me the dark is 3spooky5u"

Jake tried not to bother responding, but gave up and sent back a reply which said:

"Well some guy left a recorded message here saying the robot mascots want me dead for whatever reason so I'm between a rock and a hard place"

When he stopped looking at his phone and looked up, Bonnie just happened to be right there, in his face. He thought of 1001 things he could do to defend himself, but ended up just saying, "Hi."

Bonnie shrugged, and said "Hey guys, you can come out now." Freddy teleported over to the left door, and Chica stumbled to the right. Jake's confusion cleared, and he said, "Just what are you guys thinking?" He rolled up the sleeves on his hoodie, prepared for a fight just in case. Bonnie chuckled, saying, "I finally found one guy who doesn't scream in terror when he sees us." Freddy stepped into the light, and said, "Why did the rest of those people even do that anyway? We're just a band comprised of various friendly woodland animal robots. What are we going to do to someone?"

Jake reached over to the device holding the recorded message from the phone guy, and pressed the Play Message button. The message replayed itself, and the three animatronics listened intently. After the message finished, Jake announced:

"And that is why the previous guards probably died of heart attacks."

Chica was miffed, to say the least. "That is one of the most untrue things that could possibly be said about this friendly pizzeria," she said. Freddy added: "And what's this Bite of '87? It might be from another location, maybe even another pizzeria entirely, but I've never heard of it in my whole long robot life."

Jake remembered that his shift ends at 6:00 AM, and checked his watch. It was 5:57, and he knew the animatronics walk slowly and clumsily. He quickly said,

"Guys, it's near 6 and I'm fired if you people aren't in place, so can you all get back to the Stage? I'll come back tomorrow to see you guys again." The three nodded, and walked slowly back into place.

Jake texted his friend one more time saying:

"Well, night one finished. The supposed 'killer robots' were friendlier than I thought, and Mr. Recorded Message Guy has some explaining to do once I get his number."

His friend responded: "GG M8"

And with that, the clock hit 6. Jake heard a chime from his phone, and jumped up from his chair and out of the pizzeria as soon as he could. He needed some rest. As he walked out the door, he thought, "How could 6 hours pass so quickly?"


End file.
